Sonic the Hedgehog
by Kasune
Summary: Hopefully this is different from what you are used to seeing. Sonic's adventures told from THE beginning...well, maybe not that early, but close to it. Rated because I have a knack to cuss when I write.
1. Prologue

Project: ARK

Scientific experimentation can be dangerous to civilians in the case of accidents. A safe area to conduct such dangerous experiments was proposed by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Under the proposed plan, the Ark, a bernal sphere space station, was constructed.

Status: Success

---

Project: REVIVE

Thousands of years ago, there was a species able to channel chaos energy through their bodies. However, the Hedgehogs were wiped out upon discovery by the Echidnas, though most of the information on this is lost. As they would be greatly helpful in our research, we will be attempting to revive a few of the Hedgehogs from DNA recovered from relics of their civilization.

Status: Success

---

Project: EMERL

While studying the Mystic Ruins for information on the Hedgehogs, we found an ancient robot that far surpassed most of our technology. Although suspected by most of us to be the cause of the demise of the Hedgehogs, Professor Robotnik decided we should bring it back to the Ark as well for further study.

Status: In Progress

---

Project: CHAOS

After the success of Project: REVIVE, a series of projects collectively called Project: CHAOS were started in an attempt to genetically alter the Hedgehogs so that they are better able to use chaos energy instead of simply being conduits.

Project: BLAST

To harness the devastating nature of a burst of chaos energy, a Hedgehog was created in an effort to focus and release chaos bolts. Although unable to do this, Ashura reacts positively to chaos energy, keeping his normal personality instead of becoming stoic or reverting to a separate identity.

Status: Failure

Project: STAMINA

In an effort to make more productive workers, we made a Hedgehog who shoud be able to work indefinitely on chaos energy. Nikki does not seem to be able to do this, but can use chaos energy to increase his own control of his body. He becomes excited when exposed to concentrated chaos energy.

Status: Failure

Project: ROSE

After the failures of both Project: BLAST and Project: STAMINA, we attempted to create a female Hedgehog with a combination of their intended abilities. However, she does not apparently have their abilities, intended or not. Rosy seems to have developed a second personality that calls itself Rascal and takes over whenever she comes into contact with chaos energy.

Status: Failure

Although singly the projects were failures, they are considered a success collectively as it showed that we could alter the DNA to create different results. We were simply not aware of how complex the Hedgehogs genomes were.

Status: Success

---

Project: SHADOW

An effort to create immortals. The first attempt created a pile of goop that responds to electrical stimuli. We are calling it Artificial Chaos in honor of the ancient creature named Chaos. Our second attempt did not seem any better, leaving us with a giant lizard that can barely survive on life support. Continuing research.

Status: In Progress

---

Project: EMERL continued

We have discontinued work on studying the ancient robot and turned it over to the military to continue work on Project: SHADOW.

Status: Discontinued

---

Project: SHADOW

We finally accomplished it! We created a stable being like the Hedgehogs. We're not entirely sure how we accomplished it, but we're excited. This should mean a bright future for all of us here.

Status: Success

---

"Nikki, wake up!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, shaking the bed's occupant. At two of the other beds in the room, others where attempting to wake up his roommates. "Maria said we had to go."


	2. Escape

"What's going on, Rosy?" A green hedgehog said, sitting up. In the third bed, a green and black hedgehog sat up as well, pushing the white hedgehog aside as he stood up. "Who said we had to do what now?" He blinked as the purple hedgehog that had woken him up pulled him into a standing position.

"Maria said we had to get to the escape pods." She said as she continued to shake the blue hedgehog. "She wouldn't tell us why."

"Hey, Nikki! Wake up!" The green and black hedgehog shouted, throwing a pillow at the blue hedgehog, only getting a rollover in response. "Man, he ain't waking up. Manic, it looks like we're going to have to carry him."

"Alright, Ashura. Kay, can you carry his feet so they aren't dragging?" The green hedgehog said as he walked over to the blue hedgehog's bed, motioning for the white hedgehog to join them.

Rosy walked over to the door, dragging the purple hedgehog with her. "Sonya and I will go on ahead." She said before the two walked out.

The three hedgehogs lifted the blue hedgehog and walked out the door as soon as they could, steadily walking down the hall like they had been trained to in case of emergencies.

As they came to an intersecting hall, two men in uniforms ran screaming followed by a blue thing that looked liked liquid. "What was-" Manic began.

"Don't worry about. Think that it's our reason to get out." Ashura replied, urging the others to go faster.

All of a sudden, another blue liquid thing came out and stopped in front of them. "Intruders! Leave or be eliminated!"

"Trying to leave." Manic said, letting the arm he was holding drop into Ashura's grip.

"Prepare to be eliminated!" The machine attached the liquid squawked.

"You two go ahead. I'll distract him." The green hedgehog said, charging into the creature.

The two hedgehogs rushed past him, not looking back for fear of what would happen to him as Nikki continued to snore. Finally, they reached the escape pods, and all of them except the purple hedgehog piled into one. "Where's Manic?" She asked, looking down the hall.

"He made sure we could get here." Ashura replied, sticking his head out of the opening. "Get in here or it's for nothing, Sonya."

"No, he's coming." The purple hedgehog replied, staring down the hall. There was an explosion from the direction that they had taken. "He has to be."

"We can't just wait here if something bad is happening."

"He'll come. Just give him five minutes." They all watched down the hall, waiting for the green hedgehog to come dashing down it. Finally, Ashura reached out and grabbed Sonya's arm. "We can't wait any longer."

"No…." She whispered, as the others watched from inside the pod.

"Wahoo!" An echo bounced around the walls, as they saw the green hedgehog zooming towards them on a piece of metal, sliding to a stop at Sonya's feet. "Hey. You waited for me. Thanks." He said as he pushed the purple hedgehog in, jumping in after her. "No time to waste. Let's go!"

---

An officer watched as many pods left the station, headed for Earth. A younger man stood beside him. "All civilians have been evacuated, sir. Gerald Robotnik has been apprehended, but he erased all the ship files before we could find him. We have no idea of any of the projects they could have had except for Emerl and Shadow."

"Find Shadow. I want him on ice." The man said, watching as the pods broke through the atmosphere.

---

"I missed all of that?" The blue hedgehog said, finally waking up. "I can't believe it."

"We're in a pod right now. What more proof do you need?" Manic replied over his shoulder, watching Kay and Sonya work at the console in the craft.

"Video. How did you manage to beat anything in a fight?"

"Shut up." Ashura said, his head bowed forward. "If it hadn't been for Manic risking his life, we might not have made it at all. And if he had been hurt, it would've been your fault."

The pink hedgehog started giggling spontaneously. It drew everybody's attention except Sonya, who continued to work at the console.

"Rosy, what's so funny?" Nikki asked, leaning forward to look at her.

"I'm not Rosy…" She whispered.

The other hedgehogs looked stumped, but Kay caught a glint of gold around her hand. "Chaos? It's Rascal!"

The pink hedgehog sprung forward, slamming the white and purple hedgehogs into the console, crushing it under their mass. The inside of the pod started flashing red as an alarm went off. The two hedgehog's started twitching as the pink hedgehog spun around, grabbing Manic and flinging him into Ashura.

"Rosy! What are you doing?" The blue hedgehog shouted, grabbing her shoulder. "We're you're friends!"

"I'm not Rosy and you're not my friend!" She shouted, swirling around and slamming his head against the wall. She grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into the wall a few more times, throwing him aside on top of Manic as he started to stand up. Ashura tried to jump onto her from behind, only succeeding in getting thrown into the console as well. She then jumped onto Manic, missing Nikki in the strike as he rolled off. The green hedgehog coughed up blood as his ribcage audibly cracked. She then kicked at Nikki, breaking his spine. "I prefer to be alone." She said before she was flung to the side of the craft as it landed, all the lights shutting off.


	3. Second Chance

"Pity. And they were well on their way to regeneration."

"Stupid humans. They do one good thing, then mess it up a hundred ways."

"Luna, Oryp, don't speak that way. They're not dead yet. We may still be able to save them."

"Most of them won't last long, either."

"We don't have enough shrines."

"Maybe if Solaris offers…"

"We'll still be one short."

"Maybe not. The pink one doesn't have a scratch on her."

"She's broken, Oryp."

"What do you mean? There's not a scratch on her, much less breaks."

"No. She's broken."

"Oh…"

"Can you fix her, Valentine?"

"Yes…maybe…I'm not sure. It's difficult to tell, Koreas."

"Ok…I wonder what happened…"

"There was a fight, the pink one won, yet she didn't."

"What does that mean?"

"She's broken."

"Actually, I agree with Valentine."

"Whoa…the two of you agreeing…I must be dreaming."

"No, we're all here."

"You would say that. Tell me something only I would know."

"You wear a size 9."

"Hmm…no, that's wrong. This must be real. Unless my mind is trying to trick me into thinking that.."

"Ugh…back to the matter at hand. Which is back on square one. Six victims and only four shrines…five if we can convince Solaris to help."

"Uppity bastard…I'm going to have to be the one to talk to him, aren't I?"

"Sorry, Oryp. You're the only one he'll listen too."

"Damn."

"So, how do we choose which hedgehog to sacrifice?"

"Me." The four figures turned away from the pink hedgehog to look at the blue hedgehog, who had pulled his way over to the side of the pod.

"Cute."

"Impressive."

"Nice."

"How noble."

"Please." He gasped as he pulled himself up so that he could see the others. "If nothing else, you have to save Rosy and Kay. If nothing else, I would be willing to give my life for that."

"Rosy? Is that the pink one?"

"Yes…"

"You would sacrifice your life to save hers even though she tried to kill you?"

"She wasn't herself."

"Interesting. Oryp…what would you say the damage is."

"The pink one…Rosy…falls under Valentine's help. I am not able to help her. The green one, on the floor, has a broken rib cage, maybe bleeding internally. He won't survive without our help. The purple one is horribly burned, both inside and out. She may survive, and a big maybe at that, without our help but she won't see again otherwise. She was hit by most of the electricity. The white one's quills saved her from being burned, but her spine is broken in two…no, three places. The other green one's neck is broken, but he wasn't burnt at all. Not enough juice. The blue one's head is cracked and his spine is broken as well, lower back."

"You can tell all that by looking at us?"

"I'm a god of war. I wouldn't be very good at it if I couldn't catalogue injuries."

"Which one is Kay?"

"She's white."

"What's your name?"

"Nikki…"

"Alright, Mr. Noble. Time to go to sleep." The figure in a purple outfit said, walking over to the hedgehog and waving her hand in front of his face. His head slumped over almost instantly.

"Nice, Luna. Now how do we figure out what the names of the others are?"

"Sonya…I've seen her in my dreams…maybe hers. The one on the floor is Manic…she dreams of him often. I think he's either Ashura or Shadow…both names are mentioned occasionally, but I've never seen a face for either. Manic and Nikki get into fights often and Manic often sees the worst end of it." She smiled, turning to face her companions. "Remember, my domain is wherever there is thought, if they are not guarded mentally."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'll take the purple one. It'll take longer, but I can restore her completely."

"The pink one I have to mend, if it is possible."

"The one with the broken neck I can take care of."

"Are we really going to let the blue one die?"

"No."

"You aren't honestly going to do that, are you? You'll be abandoning your consciousness, Koreas."

"I can't think of a better way to go…except for Chaos, and you can't really beat saving an entire species."

"Don't the historians call that the genocide of the echidnas?"

"They don't have all the information."

"You sure you want to lose yourself to this kid's salvation?"

"He's going to be important. Just like the echidna's would birth one who would be important. None of my actions are without thought."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then we suffer from the genius that Nibar has cultivated. Farewell." The figure in green disappeared in a gust of wind, two of the hedgehogs disappearing alongside him.

"Valentine...take the pink hedgehog and work as well as you can. She may be just as important as any of them in times to come."

"Aye." The pink robed figure said, carrying the hedgehog out of the pod.

"You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Gods dream too." The purple figure smiled, picking the hedgehog off the console. "The white one that is part of his request...She's smart, but she doesn't dream. Make sure she walks again." She stepped into the doorway of the pod. "This is my final farewell to you as well."

The man stood there, looking at the two hedgehogs left to him. "How depressing. No one should be told when death is imminent for a friend." He grabbed the two hedgehogs carefully, then disappeared in a flash of fire.

xxxxxxx

The blue hedgehog floated in an area of space. It was green all around.

Suddenly, a figure that almost completely blended with the background appeared before the red eyed hedgehog. "You are named Nikki the Hedgehog, are you not?"

"Is this what death is?"

"Not quite. It takes a lot longer to expire here than in the real world, or even the special zone."

"Then why am I here?"

"I like you. I figured you might want to live as much as your friends."

"What happened to not having enough to do that?"

"Perceptive, aren't you?" The green figure smiled, circling around the hedgehog. "I have a back up measure…are you willing to accept it?"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"It's not my life on the line."

The hedgehog just floated there, looking at the figure. Finally speaking, he closed his eyes. "What if I accept it?"

"All six of you get a second chance. What is your choice?"


End file.
